Back to december songfic
by BellatrixBlack-Granger
Summary: Bellatrix and hermione were together before.But bellatrix got scared and ended it,this is the aftermath in the song 'Back to december' 3


**Well i was listening to this the other day and just thought it might suit a wee songfic for my favourite couple :) 3**

**Song in italics :)**

* * *

_I'm so glad you made time to see me How's life? Tell me, how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while You've been good, busier than ever A small talk, work and the weather,Your guard is up, and I know why_

**Bella stood watching Hermione,she wanted this the chance to love Hermione and Hermione to love her.**

_Because the last time you saw me still burned in the back of your mind You gave me roses, and I left them there to die,_  
_So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time_

**she recalls the night Hermione had given her roses..she had go so worried and just she couldn't handle it..but since then all she had done was think about Hermione..she couldn't think without her,it hurt..she needed to be near her.**

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine go back to December, turn around and make it alright i go back to December all the time_

**She regretted her mistake so badly..she since realised how foolish she had actually been,why did she ever do it?**

_These days, I haven't been sleeping Staying up, playing back myself leaving When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

**She hadn't bothered to send a present to Hermione when her birthday passed,She wanted to so badly...to send her a love filled present..but hermione might have moved on..she couldnt drag her back.**

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times i watched you laughing from the passenger side And realized I loved you in the fall_

**Hermione had taken her out a couple of times in a muggles car,she just laughed and joked whilst blaring music**

_And then the cold came, the dark days When fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

**I'd ended it,being final on the matter and I couldn't handle it,i was to much of a coward.**

_So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time_

**She was now standing staring into Hermione's eyes,trying to convey i felt,what i wanted,what i needed..Holding her handle gently**.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December,_  
_turn around and change my own mind i go back to December all the time_

**She had missed Hermione so much,being this close to her she could breathe again,like nothing mattered anymore.**

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile So good to me, so right And how you held me in your arms that September night The first time you ever saw me cry_

**She had broken down in front of Hermione that night,hermione comforted her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear,never letting her demons and ghosts disappear.**

_Maybe this is wishful thinking Probably mindless dreaming But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

**If Hermione gave her this chance,she would give Hermione everything,she would buy anything for her,give her what her heart desired. She would be there for her always**.

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

**But she wasnt sure what Hermione would say to them being together, she had hurt her,she couldnt blame her for being apprehensive. or just not want to.**

_This is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine i'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright id go back to December, turn around and change my mind i go back to December all the time, all the time_

**Hermione stared into bellas soul,tears falling from her eyes..Her hand cupped bellas face,pulling her in to her,Just about touching her lips with hers.**  
**'I love you' She whispered before kissing bella.**


End file.
